Grandpa Sawyer
Grandpa Sawyer is the grandfather of Leatherface, Chop Top, Drayton Sawyer and Nubbins Sawyer. He is the head of the Sawyer family in the first two films, as well as the beginning of Texas Chainsaw 3D and the prequel Leatherface (2017). Grandpa Sawyer is a 124 year old corpse who is sustained by blood. Biography Grandpa Sawyer appears in The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, and its sequel The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, portrayed by John Dugan and Ken Evert, respectively and appears in more of the franchise than any other character besides Leatherface. He is a supercentarian, former butcher/slaughterman and implied mass murderer. Director Tobe Hooper stated on the audio commentary for Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, that Grandpa is kept alive by drinking the blood of his family's victims. Snippets of Grandpa's history prior to the events of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre films occur throughout the series; it is revealed that Grandpa was originally a worker at a slaughterhouse whose skills at killing and butchering cattle were unmatched. After new technology was implemented in abattoirs, Grandpa quit his job due to "the shame" (not being able to cope with the noises the machines are making). Grandpa later apparently settled down with the unnamed Grandma and began a family, the cannibalistic Sawyers (how they became cannibalistic is never revealed, though it is implied that they resorted to cannibalism in order to survive starvation, due to the fact that the family was already poor when Grandpa and the rest of his family quit working). The Texas Chain Saw Massacre In The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, the one-hundred-and-twenty-four year old Grandpa appears as a somewhat minor character, initially thought to be already dead; he is first seen briefly during Leatherface's chase scene, Sally approaches him seeking help but assumes he is dead when she sees how old he is. Later after heroine Sally Hardesty is captured by his grandchildren, Drayton, Leatherface and the Hitchhiker, Grandpa is taken from the second floor of the house and brought to her by them. Leatherface proceeds to slash Sally's finger and forces it into Grandpa's mouth, so he can suck her blood (proving that he is, in fact, alive), an event that causes Sally to fall unconscious. Some time after Sally is awakened, Drayton, Leatherface and the Hitchhiker decide to allow Grandpa to end her life through the use of a hammer; due to his advanced age, Grandpa is largely incapable of using the hammer efficiently and continues to drop it. The hassle that ensues with Grandpa's continued dropping of the hammer and his grandchildren's over-eagerness to help him allows Sally to break free of the Sawyer family and jump out a window, though he and Drayton do not attempt to follow her. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 Grandpa, now one-hundred and thirty-seven years old, later appears in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, inhabiting a fictional abandoned theme park named the "Texas Battle Land" with what remains of his family; when the film's heroine, Vanita "Stretch" Brock, is captured by his grandson Chop Top, Grandpa is brought forth to kill her (in the same way he tried to do to Sally) with help from Chop Top, unlike in the first film here he actually lands a hit though he succeeds in only causing a minor head wound to her with a sledgehammer (and a second wound caused by an impatient Drayton). When Lieutenant "Lefty" Enright, the film's male protagonist, engages in a chainsaw duel with Leatherface, Grandpa attempts to aid his grandson by throwing a hammer at his opponent, only to hit Leatherface instead and subsequently fall to the floor (which alludes the first film's climax). Grandpa apparently meets his demise when a grenade, accidentally set off by an injured Drayton, Lefty and Leatherface, detonates in close proximity to him Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III In Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III, which has connections to The Texas Chain Saw Massacre and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, Grandpa appears only as a decayed corpse kept and treated as if he were alive by Leatherface and his new extended family who regularly pour blood into his mouth to "feed" him; when one of the film's protagonists, Benny, opens fire on the Sawyer house with an automatic rifle, Grandpa's body takes several shots to the chest and one to the face, but the body is left for the most part intact. On the special documentary on Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III, director Jeff Burr mentions that Grandpa is "on his way out" meaning that the corpse of Grandpa still might have some life in him. Also in this film, the character of Mama mentions that she castrated both herself and "Papa", referring to Grandpa, implying an incestuous relationship between the two. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation In the 1994 film Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation, a minor character very similar to Grandpa, referred to as "Grandfather" (Grayson Victor Schirmacher), appears as a member of the Sawyer family. The character might, in fact, be Grandpa, as the film possibly takes place in its own continuity. In Tobe Hooper's The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Grandpa was also credited as "Grandfather". The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3D After 37 years, Grandpa Sawyer is set to appear in 2013's The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3D. Trivia * John Dugan was a teenager when he played Grandpa Sawyer, he reprised his role after 37 years in Texas Chainsaw 3D. * Grandpa from Leatherface #3, the character's first comic book appearance In the 1991 Leatherface comics by Northstar Comics, which are based upon Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III, Grandpa appears, though he is portrayed as extremely different in this appearance than in others; instead of the solitary and silent figure he is usually shown as, this version of Grandpa is depicted as a rambling old man with a habit of telling non-linear stories, he also seems to be much younger and more in shape than in the films (he still seems to be much more sane and harmless than the rest of the family though) and appears largely oblivious to his surroundings. It is also revealed by the character Mama that Grandpa isn't biologically related to the featured version of the Sawyer family and that he was abandoned as a child and subsequently adopted into it. * Grandpa also appears throughout the 1995 Jason vs. Leatherface comic miniseries by Topps Comics; in the comics, Grandpa acts as essentially nothing more than a background character and has little interaction with any other characters, mostly appearing only in dinner scenes. Also of note, a picture depicting a much younger Grandpa is found by Jason Voorhees in the attic of the Sawyer house. Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre characters Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 characters Category:Texas Chainsaw 3D characters Category:Villains Category:Leatherface characters